Nothing to lose
by Iza Marins
Summary: Nunca achei que seria "a outra", mas eu não conseguia resistir a ele, e eu não tinha nada a perder se ficasse com meu melhor amigo.


"Essa é uma vista maravilhosa." Olhei por cima dos meus ombros e Finn sorria encostado na parede de braços cruzados, ele usava sua cueca e a camisa aberta.

"Olha, a minha também é." Sorri voltando meus olhos para a máquina de café de onde tirei uma xícara cheia. "Você quer?" Ele assentiu sorrindo, me abraçou pela cintura e beijou minha cabeça.

"Você deveria vestir uma roupa." Ele sussurrou rindo, ele estava roquinho e aquilo era super sexy.

"Eu gosto de ficar a vontade na minha casa." Falei e ele sorriu outra vez, depois bateu na minha bunda e se afastou. Eu vestia apenas a lingerie e tinha um coque frouxo no meu cabelo. "O que você quer comer no almoço?" Sorri o vendo se sentar com a xícara de café enquanto eu pegava a minha.

"Eh... Rachel eu preciso ir embora." Respirei fundo olhando para o chão e levei os dedos ao meu cabelo.

"Claro, tudo bem." Forcei um sorriso e tomei um gole do meu café. "Mas você vai dormir aqui não é?" Vi Finn coçar a testa, ele estava nervoso, não estava sendo nada fácil para nós esses últimos dias.

"Hoje tem a festa da Santana, e a Quinn vai querer que eu fique com ela, nós sabemos como estão as coisas com ela e eu já dormir aqui dois dias seguidos, ela me mandou milhões de mensagens. Eu sinto muito. Eu queria, você sabe." Finn se levantou e veio em minha direção.

A exatos 15 meses eu e Finn nos conhecíamos, nós nos odiávamos e brigávamos por qualquer coisa, principalmente na faculdade, sempre competíamos um contra o outro, em um certo dia precisamos fazer um trabalho juntos e viramos amigos, depois melhores amigos e bom, aconteceu e a três meses nós ficávamos, ninguém sabia, e com certeza eu o amava e sentia que cada vez ele se entregava. Nós somos um casal perfeito, sempre ajudamos e apoiamos um ao outro, o único problema é Quinn, a namorada dele, ela está estudando para ser atriz, ela é muito boa e linda, também muito inteligente, realmente não sei como ele me notou tendo ela, a história deles é muito longa, desde o ensino médio e eu sei que ele a ama, por isso não podemos ficar juntos de verdade e dói cada vez mais.

"Finn eu estou cansada disso sabe? Eu estou cansada de ser só uma chamada rápida no seu telefone quando você quer transar, eu estou cansada de ser a segunda opção, eu realmente gosto de você, mais do que você pode imaginar, mas eu estou cansada de ser só seu brinquedinho, eu tenho sentimentos, eu tenho um coração e a única coisa que eu quero agora é amar e ser amada."

As lágrimas já despencavam do meu rosto, eu as limpava, mas nunca paravam de cair, olhei para Finn e ele também tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas, mas elas não caiam.

"Rachel eu sinto muito, você sabe que eu te adoro, mas agora eu não posso terminar com a Quinn, eu vou terminar com ela, eu quero ficar com você, você é a única que eu quero, é a única que eu vejo um futuro, mas com a Quinn as coisas são mais complicadas."

Ele já havia me dito isso, mas eu não aguentava mais.

"Você não sabe o que eu sinto a cada vez que te vejo abraçar, beijar, e fazer juras de amor para ela em público. Isso está me matando Finn, está me matando a cada segundo. Eu acho melhor você ir embora, a gente conversa depois ok? Estou de cabeça quente, eu vou precisar pensar um pouco."

"Eu não quero ir embora e te deixar assim." Por que ele tinha que ser assim tão perfeito? Isso me irrita, essa perfeição dele me irrita. Respirei fundo tentando me acalmar.

"Eu vou ficar bem. Só vai embora, preciso ficar sozinha." Ele se aproximou de mim segurando meu rosto, nossos lábios estavam quase se colando quando virei meu rosto e os lábios dele tocaram minha bochecha. Pude ver um olhar magoado me encarando, mas se eu estava disposta a acabar com aquilo, eu devia ser forte e me controlar perto dele.

"Tenha um bom dia então." Ele falou sem me olhar dessa vez, continuei ali na cozinha enquanto ele foi ao quarto, saiu de lá minutos depois já com sua roupa e perfeitamente vestido. Era óbvio que eu não queria que fosse assim, eu não queria perder ele.

Santana sempre sabe o que fazer nessas situações, liguei para ela.

Santana: Fala Hobbit.

"O que você faria se o Noah tivesse uma namorada, mas estivesse apaixonado por você e vocês tivessem um caso e queria que ele te assumisse e terminasse com ela?" Eu sabia que falar assim seria muita informação, mas muitos dos nossos amigos tinham namoradas então ela nunca desconfiaria.

Santana: Hobbit, Hobbit, o que você anda aprontando? Com quem você esta tendo um caso? É o Finn ou o Sam?

Droga, Santana é algum tipo de bruxa é?

"Não é ninguém, eu juro, você é minha melhor amiga, se eu estiver um caso com alguém que tem namorada você seria a primeira pessoa pra quem eu contaria, você sabe."

Ouvi Santana respirar fundo, eu tinha conseguido dar a volta dessa vez.

Santana: Ok, ahm... Eu tentaria passar ciúmes nele para provar que não sou dele na hora que ele quer, provar que posso brincar com ele também, provocar, deixar ele sem cabeça. Eu não sou boa nessas coisas Rachel, você sabe.

"Tudo bem ajudou demais. Muito obrigada, te amo, até mais tarde."

Santana: Também te amo, quero um presente bem legal.

Ela desligou.

O Aniversário de Santana tinha sido a dois dias atrás, mas ela quis fazer a festa hoje, no sabado, então eu precisava ir na faculdade, assistir duas aulas, depois tenho que ir comprar o presente da Santana e um vestido pra mim.

...

Eu tinha acabado de me arrumar, usava um vestido preto de mangas, ele batia no meio das minhas coxas, nos pés uma sandália de salto também preta, minha maquiagem não estava muito forte. Sorri para o espelho mexendo nos meus cabelos que estavam totalmente lisos. Peguei minha bolsa e chamei o táxi, ela passaria na casa de Brittany e iriamos juntas para a festa. Chegamos e a festa já acontecia, o salão de festas do prédio de Santana estava lotado a música era ouvida de longe a luzes fluorescente atravessavam nossos corpos, Brittany grudou sua mão na minha – ela odiava lugares cheios – até que conseguimos encontrar Sam, seu namorado, com ele estava Noah, Tina, Mike, Quinn e ele Finn. Eles estavam juntos em uma mesa.

Ver Finn ali com Quinn doía bastante em mim, mas como sempre fazíamos quando estávamos na frente dos outros nós nos cumprimentamos e ele voltou pro mundinho da Quinn, mas de vez em quando eu sentia os olhos dele em mim.

"Vocês chegaram, finalmente." Santana abraçou Brittany e eu, um segundo depois um rapaz vestido todo de preto recolheu os presentes. "Você está linda Britt-Britt." Santana falou beijando a bochecha dela outra vez e a loira sentou novamente ao lado de Sam.

"Eu ia falar que você ta linda, mas você só elogiou a Brittany." Falei dando ombros e me virei para me sentar novamente, ouvi a gargalhada de Santana e ela me puxou e me abraçou.

"Você também está linda." Santana me abraçou pela cintura colocando a boca no meu ouvido. "Gostosa também." Sussurrou e me olhou sorrindo.

"Você lembra o que aconteceu na última vez não é? Então para." Falei rindo e toda a atenção da mesa veio para nós.

"Não tenho culpa se você me seduz gatinha." Gargalhamos e ela deu um selinho em Noah.

"Você é idiota." Ri sentando de volta na mesa e Santana foi falar com outros convidados.

"Rachel, o Brody passou aqui de cinco em cinco minutos te procurando." Quinn falou sorrindo, fingi que estava animada com aquilo, Finn me encarava e eu queria mostrar que ele não era minha única opção.

"Meu Deus Rachel, ele é muito gostoso, e parece gostar de você, você devia entrar nessa, faz tempo que você não namora." Brittany falou olhando nos meus olhos, todos na mesa prestavam atenção, principalmente Finn, e ele não estava com uma cara nada boa e isso era ótimo.

"Sabe eu estava pensando isso também enquanto olhava as fotos dele sem camisa hoje e ele deve valer a pena, nunca o vi pegando várias, ele sempre ta assumindo as garotas, quando não quer saber de uma ele termina com ela, não fica com enrolação, não usa as pessoas, ele deve ser um bom partido." Falei e sorri olhando para a Quinn, mas Finn sabia que era para ele, eu estava fazendo aquela cara e ele odiava aquela cara. Aquela cara superior que obviamente toda mulher sabe fazer.

"Mike, estou bonita?" Perguntei sorrindo.

"Por que você está perguntando pra ele? Pergunte pra mim, eu que entendo das gostosonas, o Mike é de uma mulher só." Noah falou sorrindo e mexendo na jaqueta de couro.

"Você também é homem de uma mulher só, você está com a minha melhor amiga, presta atenção nisso. E você é nojento, só sabe falar sobre bundas e peitos, Mike está a um relacionamento duradouro e sabe do que eu estou falando... Então Mike?"

"Você está linda, só não da muito na cara que você quer ficar com ele se não ele vai achar que vai ser só uma ficada básica." Mike falou e depois Tinha sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido dele e eles começaram a se agarrar, eles faziam isso sempre, e era nojento.

"Não quer minha ajuda? Também estou em um relacionamento sério há muito tempo." Finn tinha o sorriso de lado e me encarava. Era sério mesmo aquilo que ele estava fazendo aquilo?

"Eu não ligo para o que você acha." Me levantei não olhando para ele e fui atrás de Brody que dançava com uma ruiva, entrei no meio deles e fiquei na frente de Brody, a garota saiu sem graça, não foi minha intenção, juro. Talvez. Brody passou o braço pela minha cintura e sorriu, dançavamos colados um no outro, eu estava em frente a mesa de Finn, passei meu cabelo todo para o lado direito deixando meu pescoço livre e Brody foi beijando o beijando. Levantei meu rosto e vi que Finn me encarava, dei um sorriso cínico para ele e me virei para Brody novamente.

Eram três da manhã e com certeza eu tinha passado dos limites com a bebida. A essa altura Brody estava morto em algum lugar por ai, se eu tinha bebido, ele tinha bebido cinco vezes mais, provocar Finn tinha dado mais do que certo, mas agora esse chato fica me cercando de cinco em cinco minutos e não posso dançar com ninguém então estou aqui em um dos puffs gigantes com o Finn me olhando de cara feia, Mike e Tina se agarrando e Quinn deitada no colo de Finn totalmente bêbada, apenas ele não estava bêbado e isso era chato. Ele era chato.

"Rachel, me ajuda." Santana sentou meio chorosa ao meu lado.

"Eu não estou conseguindo nem me ajudar."

"O Puck estava beijando uma loira lá no bar. Fica comigo hoje." Ela estava manhosa e colocou a mão na minha coxa. "Fica comigo igual a gente ficava antigamente."

Finn viu Santana acariciar minha coxa e sussurrar no meu ouvido. Ele sabia que Santana ficava com mulheres, todos sabiam, mas não sabia que eu tinha sido a primeira mulher que ela tinha tido um tipo de relação.

"Eu estou aqui não estou." Aquilo era loucura, mas como uma bêbada eu não ligava, aproximei meu rosto ao dela e Santana juntou nossos lábios. Era sempre bom beijar Santana, ela tinha lábios carnudos e macios. Apertei sua cintura e nos deitamos ali mesmo no puff, Santana mordeu meu lábio e sorriu. Quando acordei tinha várias pessoas a nossa volta e algumas estavam com o celular na mãe. Me levantei e puxei Santana comigo, ela me abraçou pela cintura e saímos sorrindo a última coisa que vi e ouvi foi gritarem "Me deixa participar dessa festinha gostosas." E Santana mostrar o dedo do meio.

Minha cabeça doía mais que o normal, tentei me sentar, mas fiquei meio tonta, eu via tudo preto, esperei alguns segundos e consegui abrir os olhos.

Eu estava no quarto da Santana, ok. Isso é normal. Mas eu estava nua. Isso costumava ser normal. Ela não estava aqui, tentei novamente me sentar e consegui.

"Bom dia. Você está assustada? Porque eu acordei assustada, mas me lembrei da noite anterior e o susto passou." Ela falou sorrindo e me entregando um comprimido e uma xícara com café.

"Um pouco. Você sabe onde minhas roupas estão?" Santana sorriu e pegou minhas roupas que estavam em cima de uma cadeira. Dei um gole no meu café e olhei para Santana que pegava um toalha. Ela usava apenas a camisola, mas pelo menos não estava nua igual a mim. O clima ali estava pesado, nunca tinha sido assim.

"Vou tomar um banho, fique a vontade." Santana não olhava pra mim, ela saiu para o banheiro e eu continuei ali, eu não queria ficar assim com Santana, queria ficar normal, éramos melhores amigas independente de qualquer coisa. Me levantei e fui até o banheiro de Santana, ela estava debaixo do chuveiro. "O que você ta fazendo aqui senhorita Berry?" Santana estava surpresa, sorri e a beijei. "Rachel, melhor não. Não quero ficar mal com você."

"Sexo entre amigos fortalece a amizade. Existe uma pesquisa séria sobre isso." Santana começou a passou a mão pela minha cintura me abraçando.

"Já estamos peladas dentro do banheiro mesmo." A abracei, eu precisava de alguém agora.

Santana apertou minha cintura e nossos lábios se grudaram outra vez, minhas mãos foram para a sua nuca, nossos corpos estavam colados, a água quente caia em nós e nossos corpos estavam quase pegando fogo, Santana desceu os beijos para o meu pescoço, e minha mão direita subiu para o seu seio esquerdo, comecei massagea-lo, Santana gemeu no meu ouvido e sorriu descendo sua mão para minha intimidade, ela começou a massagear meu clitóris.

...

"Você viu meu celular?" Perguntei a Santana, estávamos no quarto dela, era quase meio dia, eu vestia uma roupa simples dela e estávamos indo ver um filme.

"Acho que esta aqui. Ela pegou na mesinha, estava ao lado do dela."

"Rachel, tem 15 chamadas do Finn. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Tenho certeza que não. Eu menti pra você." Santana me encarou com os olhos arregalados me entregando meu celular.

"Então é o Finn o cara que você está ficando. É ele não é?" Assenti.

Contei tudo para Santana, ela ouviu tudo pacientemente, ela sorria, as vezes ficava séria, as vezes bufava.

"Você devia conversar mais com ele, saber o porquê dele não querer algo mais sério com você, falta comunicação, nesse digamos "relacionamento" de vocês, chama ele pra conversar, fala o que você sente, mas deixe ele falar também."

"Você acha que eu tenho alguma chance com ele? Ele ama muito a Quinn."

"Se ele teve coragem de trair ela com você, então talvez sim."

Abracei Santana rindo.

"Mas antes eu vou sair com o Brody para passar ciúmes nele claro."

...

Ignorei as ligações de Finn – que não foram poucas – o resto daquele dia e do outro também, ele apareceu no meu apartamento, mas eu fingi que não estava, na noite do dia seguinte Brody me levou a uma boate junto com umas pessoas da faculdade que fizeram o favor de postar fotos minha com ele, e Finn viu porque ele fez questão de curti-las.

Hoje acordei com ressaca novamente, passei o dia me hidratando e vendo filmes clássicos. Como estavamos no fim do ano o frio estava demais, mas graças ao meu aquecedor eu não o sentia, eu usava apenas uma camiseta grande do Blaine, meu irmão, um short curto e colado de pijama e meias.

Tocaram em minha campainha e fui atender. Era Finn, eu esperava Brody, ele que iria vir me ver.

"Rach." Finn me olhou e começou a chorar e me abraçou. Eu não estava entendendo absolutamente nada, mas ele soluçava, eu nunca tinha visto ele assim, apertei o abraço na cintura dele.

"Vem entra, vamos para a sala." Ele limpou as lágrimas, fechei a porta e seguimos nos sentando no sofá. "Me conta o que aconteceu." Ele começou a chorar novamente, ele soluçava e se encolheu como criança no meu sofá, o abracei e ele chorou no meu colo. "Não importa o que aconteceu, vai ficar tudo bem." Sussurrei em seu ouvido e depois beijei sua bochecha, ele continuou chorando mais um tempo. Eu estava preocupada com aquilo, Finn era forte, não choraria assim se não fosse sério. Aquilo doía em mim, o homem que eu amava estava ali chorando no meu colo. Depois de um tempo o choro cessou, eu me levantei pegando um copo d'água para ele, ele bebeu, colocou o copo na mesinha de centro e me encarou.

"A Quinn está grávida." Eu parei de respirar, vi tudo ficar preto por cinco segundos, eu não ouvia mais a tevê, eu não via mais o Finn, era como se tudo no mundo tivesse sumido e só tinha sobrado a mim e a minha dor. Eu não disse nada, uma lágrima solitária caiu do meu olho esquerdo. "Me deixe explicar."

"Explicar o quê Finn? Não precisa explicar nada." Minha voz estava embargada.

"Eu ia terminar com ela, eu juro, eu vi você ficando com o Brody depois com a Santana, depois você saindo com o Brody no outro dia, eu fiquei cego de ciúmes e a única coisa que eu pensava em fazer era terminar com a Quinn, quando eu fui a encontrar, ela me contou. Mas eu quero você Rachel, eu quero ficar com você."

Eu não sabia se acreditava naquilo, eu amava Finn, amava mais que tudo, mas um bebê, eu não poderia competir com aquilo, não com aquele amor.

"Eu preciso de você Rachel." Nós choravamos ele me abraçou e ficamos assim por um tempo, só tinha o barulho da televisão entre nós. "Eu não quero te perder, por favor, não termine comigo."

"Terminar o quê Finny? Nunca começamos nada."

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade." Finn segurou meu rosto e selou nossos lábios.

"Finn para." Ele parou me fitando. "Me escuta. Esse não é o nosso fim definitivo, esse é o nosso até logo, não vamos mais viver isso que estamos tendo, você vai ficar com a Quinn nesse momento, nós ainda somos jovens, quando chegar a hora certa nós vamos viver tudo o que for nosso. Esse não é o momento certo pra gente, era divertido, mas eu não quero fazer isso com uma criança envolvida."

"Eu entendo." Finn secou minhas lágrimas e selou novamente nossos lábios, ficamos com lábios selados por um tempo, minha mão foi para a sua nuca e nosso beijo se aprofundou, as mãos dele foram para minha cintura, o nossos beijos eram sempre do mesmo jeito, começavam devagar e iam ficando cada vez mais urgentes, mas dessa vez não, dessa vez ele era calmo, tinha carinho e principalmente amor. Finn tinha uma mão na minha cintura e outra no meu cabelo, ele desgrudou nossas bocas e beijou minha bochecha descendo para o meu pescoço, maldito, sabia meus pontos fracos.

Ele beijava meu pescoço e apertava minha cintura, perdi totalmente o controle e montei em seu colo, joguei a cabeça para trás e podia seus chupões e a sua língua passando em mim, me movimentei para frente colando nossos corpos e pude sentir sua ereção, ele desceu as mãos para minha bunda e apertou gemi ao sentir ele colado na minha intimidade.

"Vamos para o quarto." Sussurrei e sai de seu colo, ele agarrou minha cintura e fomos colados até o quarto. Nos despimos ficando apenas de roupas íntimas, Finn se deitou e me deitei por cima dele, me sentei em seu membro e me movimentei sorrindo, Finn gemeu e me abraçou pela cintura me beijando novamente, ele segurava em minha bunda almentando o contato e começou a se mover como se estivesse me penetrando, aquela fricção estava me deixando totalmente louca, eu estava inundada. "Estou tão excitada, você não devia fazer isso comigo, eu não uma boa menina." Falei gemendo em seu ouvido. Finn riu me jogando na cama e abriu meu sutiã, ele chupou meu seio direito e puxou o bico do segundo, apertei o lençol e gemi alto, Finn riu abandonando meus seios e desceu até minha vagina. Ele tirou minha calcinha delicadamente e com a maior paciência do mundo, gemi em protesto, ele deu um sorriso de lado e jogou a calcinha em algum canto, ele beijou o inteiror da minha coxa e aquilo me fez gemer muito alto, tão perto do meu inteiror.

"Você está tão encharcada Rach, vou ficar feliz em te 'limpar'." Gemi ao ouvir sua voz, e gemi ainda mais quando ele passou a língua na minha íntimidade, apertei mais o lençol, Finn passava a língua em toda minha íntimidade, seus dedos foram para o meu clítores e o contornava enquanto ele chupava, como ele conseguia fazer isso, eu só conseguia gemer, senti todo aquele clímax e cheguei no meu ápice e tive meu primeiro orgasmo da noite. Eu estava exausta. "Vira, rápido. Quero te comer de quatro." Me virei como ele mandou e empinei a bunda. Ouvi a risada de Finn e o barulho da camisinha sendo aberta. Ele passou o dedo na minha intimidade e deu um tapa em minha bunda. Senti ele passar o pênis na minha entrada e gemi em antecipação, ele me penetrou e me segurei na cabeceira da cama, Finn gemeu e suas investidas eram cada vez mais fortes, ele segurou na minha cintura com uma mão e puxou meu cabelo com a outra. Eu também movia meu quadril, fazendo com que as investidas ficassem mais violentas e mais prazerosas, já que ele ia cada vez mais fundo. Continuamos assim mais algum tempo até que chegamos ao ápice juntos.

Ele se deitou e eu montei em Finn novamente, ele respirou fundo e sorriu maliciosamente vendo eu me aproximar de seu pênis, o segurei e passei o dedo na glande, Finn arfou, e o gemido veio logo depois quando o coloquei em minha boca, comecei a chupa-lo e ia o mais fundo que eu conseguia sempre, minha mão direita massageava seus testículos e a esquerda segurando em sua coxa, Finn gemia super alto e eu gostava quando ele gemia assim. Passei a língua na glande retirando o pré-gozo e peguei outra camisinha, assim que coloquei a camisinha nele e me sentei, Finn gemeu e se sentou também assim podiamos nos mover juntos, ele colocou nossas testas e sorriu gemendo, ele me abraçou pela cintura e eu o abracei pelos ombros e nos movimentamos juntos, nossos lábios se encontraram e se movimentavam juntos também, nos deitamos e ele ficou por cima, passei as pernas quase na altura de sua cintura e ele se movimentava rapidamente nossos olhares não se desviavam um segundo.

Não faziamos apenas sexo, faziamos amor, e aquela seria a última vez. Me abracei a ele e me deixei ser preenchida completamente, em alguns minutos chegamos ao ápice e ali pelo resto daquela noite descobri que nunca amaria alguém como eu amo o Finn.

Na manhã seguinte quando acordei Finn já não estava mais lá, ele deixou apenas um bilhetinho escrito.

"_Vou esperar o tempo que for preciso para vivermos o que for nosso._

_Eu amo você._

_Ass: Seu Finn Hudson._"

Eu sabia que precisava ficar longe dele e de Quinn e dessa cidade, de todos, na mesma manhã me inscrevi para o intercâmbio na França. Não era muito concorrido pois quase ninguém queria sair de Nova York, mas na França também tem ótimas escolas de teatro.

**5 anos depois **

Eu simplesmente amo minha vida, moro em West Side, tenho uma vista perfeita para o Central Park, já tenho uma carreira digna que sempre sonhei, posso ficar com quem eu quiser, tenho amigos perfeitos e vou refazer Mamma Mia no New York City Theater com a minha mãe. EU ESTOU EM UM MUSICAL NA BROADWAY COM A MINHA MÃE. Eu queria gritar isso do alto de uma montanha, mas apenas postei em meu twitter. Eu acho que nada poderia me fazer feliz naquele momento. Aliás, eu tinha voltado para New York a pouquissímo tempo, dois meses, Paris com certeza me ganhou completamente. Mas como passamos nos testes – que foram feitos em Paris – voltei para NYC, eu sentia falta daqui, mas ela me lembrava o passado.

Coloquei um vestido branco rendado que marcava exatamente na cintura e batia no meio da coxa, prendi o cabelo em um coque deixando apenas minha franja solta. Peguei a coleira da Sheila e a prendi, Sheila era minha chow chow branca, ela era uma "adolescente" totalmente atentada e adorava correr, mas no apartamento ela ficava meio depressiva então eu sempre tinha que leva-la para passear. Dessa vez eu não iria para o lago Hudson, eu iria ali no Central Park mesmo, mesmo Sheila amando o lago Hudson. Talvez porque ele se chame Hudson e todos os Hudsons sejam encatadores, tipo a Katheryn Hudson – também conhecida como Katy Perry – e o Finn. Sorri ao pensar nele. Deve estar vivendo uma vida perfeita agora. Ele ainda aparecia em meus sonhos.

Caminhei por 10 minutos com Sheila e uma menininha muito linda e loira veio correndo até mim.

"Ela é linda." A menininha sorriu falando. "É sua?" Perguntou e eu assenti. "Posso pegar?"

"Claro." Ela começou a acariciar o pelo da cachorra. "Qual seu nome meu amor?" Perguntei.

"Lizzie."

"O meu é Rachel." A menininha sorriu. "E cadê sua mãe Lizzie?"

"Ela está em casa." Lizzie usava um vestido vermelho e em sua pele branca se destacava. Ela me lembrava tanto alguém e principalmente aquele sorriso de lado.

"Com quem você veio?"

"Com meu pai."

"Cadê o seu pai?"

"Eu não sei ele estava logo atrás de mim." Ela se levantou e começou a procurar o pai e vi que começou a ficar vermelha e logo depois começou a chorar. Ok Rachel, respira, tem uma menina perdida chorando, as pessoas estão olhando, ela está perguntando pelo pai, todos vão achar que eu a sequestrei, ok Rachel. Respira.

"Vamos achar seu pai." Peguei em sua mão e ela estava gelada. "Qual o nome do seu pai Lizzie? Como ele é?"

"Finn. Finn Hudson. Ele é muito bonito e muito grande."

Quais são as chances de ser o mesmo Finn Hudson? Eu estou apavorada, Lizzie tremia de medo, ela provavelmente tinha uns 4 anos de idade. Eu conseguia pegar uma criança de quatro anos de idade no colo e carregar um cachorro.

"Eu quero meu pai, eu estou com medo." A peguei no colo e ela abraçou meu pescoço, sentamos em um banco e amarrei Sheila no pé do banco.

"Vamos ficar aqui ok, ele não deve está muito longe." Ela se sentou no meu colo e começou a chorar. Comecei a cantar uma música que lembrava da minha infância e ela foi parando e foi quando o vi ele estava muito mais lindo e parecia desesperado, era ele o pai dela, era mesmo ele ali na minha frente. "Lizzie, aquele é o seu pai?" Na mesma hora que a menina olhou ela já pulou do meu colo e foi correndo até o pai e se abraçou em sua pernas, ele a pegou no colo e a abraçou. Me levantei e desamarrei Sheila dali e os vi andando até mim, respirei fundo.

"Moça, é..." Meu virei e nossos olhares se encontraram, ele sorriu. "Rachel, é-é, você mesmo?"

"A única." Sorri. Eu estava nervosa. Por que eu estava nervosa? Era apenas o Finn o cara que eu mais amei. Senti minhas pernas tremerem, apertei a coleira de Sheila, eu estava mais do que nervosa.

"A Lizzie me disse que você cuidou dela enquanto ela estava perdida."

"Ela estava muito assustada, achei melhor esperarmos alguém aparecer, eu não sabia quem era o responsavel e aqui é muito grande para andar procurando alguém."

"Claro, você está certa. Obrigado outra vez."

"Não foi nada."

"Você quer tomar um café? Não recuse por favor." Dei uma gargalhada da carinha que ele fez e ele riu juntos.

"Claro."

Fomos eu, Finn e Lizzie, deixei Sheila em meu apartamento já que a cafeteria era ao lado.

Conversamos bastante, descobri que ele e Quinn terminaram o relacionamento quando Lizzie tinha apenas 1 ano e 8 meses, ele tinha saído no meio do curso de teatro e trasferiu para direção. Agora ele tinha a guarda compartilhada de Lizzie, dirigia musicais, video clipes e estava querendo ir para a televisão dirigir series de tevê.

E ele estava solteiro.

Contei várias coisas a ele também.

Lizzie estava cansada e acabou dormindo no colo de Finn o ajudei a levar ela até o carro.

"Foi ótimo te ver Rachel Berry. Você está mais linda ainda, eu nem sabia que isso era possível." Eu sorri ficando carada e ele percebeu e me abraçou. "Você ainda é aquela garota boba e sem noção não é?" Dei uma gargalhada em seu peito passando o braço por sua cintura.

**Flashback on**

"_Live fast, die young__  
__ Bad girls do it well__  
__ Live fast, die young__  
__ Bad girls do it well__"_

"Eu estava dormindo, obrigado." Vi Finn com uma cara nada agradável parado na porta da sala coçando os olhos.

"Desculpa amor, desculpa, mas eu amo essa música." Finn estava boquiaberto, eu ri interiormente claro. Na noite anterior ele estava estressado com Quinn e eu queria transar, mas ele não quis, ele simplesmente dormiu. Então decidi provoca-lo. Eu usava apenas uma calcinha minúscula cinza cheia de corações pequenos e vermelhos.

O abracei.

"Meu desculpe ta." Falei me afastando e prendi o cabelo em um coque frouxo. Finn ainda me observava.

"Tão perfeita, mas tão sem noção." Finn riu sozinho. Almentei o volume da tevê e continuei cantando.

"_My chain hits my chest__  
__ When I'm banging on the dashboard__  
__ My chain hits my chest__  
__ When I'm banging on the radio"_

Toda vez em que eu cantava e falava "I'm banging" eu mexia com os seios e encarava o Finn e rebolava.

"_Get back, get down_

_Pull me closer if you think you can hang..."_

Finn me puxou pela cintura e atacou a minha boca e fizemos amor ali no chão da sala enquanto tocava M.I.A, Big Sean e Ice Cube.

**Flashback off.**

"Com certeza." Falei rindo e respirei sentindo seu cheiro, era exatamente o mesmo.

"Preciso deixar a Lizzie com a mãe dela, mas eu vou te ligar. Você me deve uma coisa." Nos afastamos e ele foi andando em direção ao lado do motorista.

"Não me lembro de ter dever nada Finn Hudson." Falei sorrindo, ele se aproximou novamente pegando minha mão e olhou no fundo dos meus olhos.

"Você me deve uma história só nossa."


End file.
